This invention relates to a control method for limiting the watching distance of television and especially to provide a control method for preventing the mutual interference of infrared signals, in a transmission media between a remote controller and a and watching distance limit device.
Recently, watching television as too close a distance damages the viewer's eyesight. Some children sit nearer to watch the television set unintentionally, so their eye-sight become worsened. There have been many attempts to keep viewers within a limited watching distance from the television set for protecting their eye-sight. One of them is to automatically turn off the television set when viewers come close. But many problems have occurred when, for example, the interference occurs as a result of reflected infrared signals from a remote controller and a watching distance limit device. Furthermore, it unnecessarily causes a malfunction the remote controller or the watching distance limit device.
This invention has as its object to provide a method for controlling a microcomputer to prevent infrared signals as the transmission media of a remote controller and a watching distance limit device from providing mutual interference.